Me di cuenta de que te amaba demasiado tarde
by Marso-Hyuga Uchiha
Summary: Miku se da cuenta que ama a Luka pero solo cuando esta comienza a salir con Gakupo, ella sabe que no tiene oportunidad ya que ambas son mujeres y que Gakupo es el novio de su pelirosa, pero aun así se le declara... que le dirá Luka? One-Shot: Miku y Luka (Yuri). Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenece, son propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.


**Hola! ^^ aquí les traigo un One-Short de Miku y Luka una de mis parejas Yuri Favoritas, espero les guste y advierto no hay final feliz de echo creo es un final abierto y puede tener continuación pero ya no se me ocurre nadas mas que escribir... quizas en un futuro... cuando este de ánimos le haga algo mas :P**

No me di cuenta en que momento comencé amarte, yo solo sentía esa extraña necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese entonces pensaba que eso era normal pero no lo era, cuando estabas con alguien y le sonreías me molestaba porque sentía que esa sonrisa me pertenecía, cuando los hombres te coqueteaban te arrastraba legos de ellos, yo no lo sabía en ese entonces que lo que sentía por ti no era amista si no amor, te amo Luka pero es tarde tienes novio hace dos semanas que salen y yo ni enterada, ese tal Gakupo te quito de mi lado pero yo lo permití, me daba cuenta cuando se miraban y tú que te sonrojabas cuando sus miradas se chocaban, cuanto quisiera que esos sonrojos fueran míos, siento rabia, celos de que él te pueda basar, acariciar si hasta incluso se van juntos a casa, cosa que nosotras hacíamos siempre, me entristece saber que me has cambiado por ese peli teñido pero yo lo deje no? me di cuenta tarde de que te amaba y ya no puedo hacer nada más que observarte de lejos como una masoquista que le gusta que le rompan el corazón.

-¡Miku!- desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti me pierdo en mis pensamientos - Miku me estas escuchando?-

-¿ah? si, si Rin- amo a mi amiga pero aves simplemente no se da cuenta que quiero estar sola- se nota que te la pasaste bien con tu hermano-

\- Claro que si... - deje de escuchar a Rin cuando te vi entrar al salón claro que tu tonto novio te acompañaba, verte con el me desanima por completo pero con ver tu rostro, tus ojos azules y tu sonrisa me vuelven loca.

Veo cómo te despediste de tu novio que estudia en otro salón y te diriges hacia nosotras, comienzas a hablar con Rin y Lily yo solo atino a responder con monosílabos pues tus ojos me atraparon.

\- Entonces pijamada en casa de Miku- solo es cuchar mi nombre hace que le preste atención a la conversación pero estaba completamente perdida.

-¿eh? - mi amigas me miraron extrañada seguro que pensaron que estaba atenta a la conversación - no estaba escuchando jeje lo siento-

\- Últimamente te pierdes muchos en tu pensamientos no Miku- Rin tenía una mirada picara sé que ara algo que me ara avergonzar - acaso nuestra Miku se ha enamorado?- todas clavaron sus miradas curiosas en mí solo que la de Luka no, ella mira a otro lado y yo solo buscaba su mirada.

-Miku-chan dinos quien se robó tu corazón- esa era Lily si no le digo algo seguro que me fastidia toda la semana

\- Chicas no... No me gusta nadie- no pude evitar dudar pues me gustaba Luka y al decir esto solo la mire a ella quería ver sus ojos que con suerte me dirían que pensaba - podríamos cambiar de tema-

\- Claro pero no creas sabemos que gustas de alguien y no pararemos hasta saberlo- vale a hora Rin se ha puesto seria con este asunto seguro no parara de interrogarme de regreso a casa, si a hora es ella quien me acompaña a casa -bueno hablábamos sobre a hacer una pijamada en tu casa ya que tus padres saldrán el fin de semana y que no queremos que estés sola- que ellas sepan esto me sorprende yo no se los dije pero seguro que mi hermano siendo mejor amigo de Kaito se lo dijo y este a Meiko ya que son novios.

\- Claro no me gustaría estar sola en esa casa tan grade - no me agrada estar sola y a hora que Luka tiene novio siento que algo me falta.

\- Esta hecho ¡pijamada en casa de Miku!- amo a mis amigas siempre tan animadas.

\- Yo... yo no puedo ir- y esta es Luka rechazándonos de nuevo, desde cuando no salimos jutas? ni idea quizás desde que ella consiguió novio?

\- ¡Vamos Luka! desde cuando no sales con nosotras - se notaba que Meiko estaba molesta todas queremos estar juntas como antes y ella viene negándose - si Gakupo te ama tanto seguro que no se molesta por que pases un fin de semana con nosotras- ella tiene razón yo quiero pasar tiempo con Luka.

\- No es eso yo no quiero ir - acaso oí mal ella no quiere pasar tiempo non nosotras, con migo, que está mal con esta Luka ella nunca se negaba a pasar el rato con nosotras - no creen que una pijamada es algo infantil para nosotras?- infantil? desde cuando Luka es tan madura.

\- Jamás pensé que Luka-san se negaría a pasar tiempo con nosotras - con cuerdo con Gumi pero últimamente Luka ya no es la misma.

\- No es que no quiera solo quiero pasar el fin de semana con mi novio- eso me molesto y mucho en serio como es posible que nos cambie así de fácil a nosotras sus amigas de infancia, a mí, siento que mis ojos se humedecen no quiero llorar por que el que ella me rechace y para ir con su novio lo siento como una traición.

\- Tranquila, quieres pasar tiempo con tu novio nosotras te dejamos - está furiosa tanto que no pensaba lo que decía -Tanto que si quieres te puedes ir a buscarlo y besuquearse todo lo que quieran- estaba celosa de que ese tipo tenga más atención de Luka que yo.

Ya no quería ver más a Luka así que ignorando los gritos de mis amigas y los del profesor, salí del salón a la azotea donde por fin llore, ya no aguanto mis sentimientos por Luka verla con Gakupo me molesta y entristece, esto no me hace ningún bien, amarla me daña pero tan solo pensar en olvidar y alejarme me entristece mas.

Des pues de un rato se escuchó la puerta de la azotea abrirse, yo solo lloro con mi rostro entre las piernas, no me interesa saber quién es, solo quiero desahogarme.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - le van to la cabeza al detectar de quien esa voz.

-¿Lu-Luka que haces aquí?- no puedo evitar preguntar verla aquí, que me allá seguido no se... me alegra.

\- Pregunte primero - ella no me mira pero sé que me presta atención.

\- Nada importante - no puedo decir le que es por ella, por mi impotencia soy una cobarde - te toca ¿porque estás aquí?-

\- Tan malo es que me preocupe por una de mis amigas - saber que se preocupa por mí se siente bien pero ese amigas me... entristece - además sé qué te pasa algo no llorarías si fuera nada, después de todo eres fuerte - que me alague en este momento no ayuda me acaba de meter en la Friendsone en menos de un minuto.

\- Luka aunque lo supieras no podrías hacer nada, si acaso me odiarías - veo como se pone seria tengo que decírselo, no puedo callar para siempre, quizás si se lo digo ya no me duela tanto verla junto a su novio.

\- Porque te odiaría eres mi amiga sé que no arias algo que me molestase o bueno sé que tu no lo arias- saber que me tiene confianza me alegra pero no puedo evitar desanimarme al pensar que me rechaza o que se sienta asqueada por mis sentimientos.

\- No se quizás si lo agás - tengo que decírselo ya comencé hablar y tengo que terminar - sé que es demasiado tarde para decirlo ya que tienes novio - porque tengo que mencionar al novio, solo dile que la amas.

-L-Luka... Te amo- dije esta con el mayor nerviosismo de mi vida, me quede en silencio esperando un regaño o alguna señal de que ella se sienta asqueada por lo que dije pero no fue así, la sentí acercarse si incluso abrasarme- Lu-luka-

\- Miku...- me susurro al oído luego me agarro la barbilla, me miro a los ojos y me beso, es como estar en el cielo, sus labios son tan dulces que por un momento pude sentirme adicta a sus labios, los movía tan lento saboreándonos mutuamente, el beso duro hasta que necesitamos respirar, no quería separarme de sus labios, al separarnos ella pego su frente con la mía ambas nos mirábamos a los ojos tratando de descifrar que es lo que piensa la otra, hasta que ella hablo pero hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho.

-Lo siento, yo te amé por mucho tiempo pero eso ya ha cambiado - con esas palabras me rompió el corazón si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, cuando termino de decirlas me dio un beso un simple rose y se fu dejando me ahí sola, llorando.

-si-si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta- lloraba a mares, ella me amaba pero ya no - me di cuenta de que te amaba demasiado tarde... Luka - y así llore hasta dormirme en la azotea.

 **Disculpen los errores de ortografía trate de corregirlos todos pero seguro se me escapo alguno, Gracias por leer comentar y demás ^^**


End file.
